hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:2009 mattel inc
Do Not Use Images That Are Not Your Own The images you placed on the Tune-Up Shop were reported as violating copyright. That's why they have been removed a second time. Please do not use any image you have not taken yourself. Is this clear to you? If not, tell me that it is not clear right here and I will make it even easier for you to understand. Do you understand me now? My name is Kenny, and being an Administrator around here, I try to help when I can. So, draw off of this offer of help instead of doing something illegal. HaarFager 21:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Kenny, I don't think it is clear. I believe I found more images that are stolen. I have removed one that I am 99% sure of. Looks like some of the images came from The Redkop Blog. Tszuta | Talk 02:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the head's up! I'll keep my eyes open. HaarFager 04:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tune Up Shop page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 21:25, June 25, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! STOLEN IMAGES - 3RD WARNING! I don't know if you understand the rules of this Wiki or not. Post pictures that are yours, not something you found online. I am going to ask for you to be banned. I don't think the Editing Rules and Guidelines are that difficult to understand. Tszuta | Talk 21:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC)